


You'll leave me

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Claustrophobia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: Jyde this is for u bro
Relationships: Light/Gina, Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Kudos: 29





	You'll leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i tried my best i know its kinda shit but ya fluff aint my strong suit

He was happy, he should be happy and yet he wasn't. He didn't understand everything was perfect, he had everything he ever wanted. But it felt as if something would go wrong. The universe just loved to fuck with him. 

“Light?” you knocked on the door of your shared bedroom. 

He hummed in response. You took that as a yes to come in. 

“Where have you been?” He asked, staring at the ground. 

You had not been spending as much time together as you could. He understood you had your own life, you had a job but he couldn't help to want to cling to you. He never wanted to let you go. He needed to keep you close. 

"I was with Kahir-” he cut you off furiously turning around. 

“You're always with Kahir! You never spend any time with me! Just shut up and marry him instead!” he shouted, his eyes filling with tears. 

“What are you even talking about light? I work in the palace, what did you expect?!” You raised your voice slightly.

“Do you get paid to spend all your time with Kahir?!” his voice softened slightly at the tone of your voice… he didn't like it. 

“Yes it does, my job is to give him advice and help him do his job” You looked at him in disbelief. 

What was with him? Your relationship was perfect, you trusted each other, or at least you thought you did. 

“Get out” he clenched his fist. 

“What?” Your voice shook.

You and him had never fought before, at least not like this.

“I said get out!” He yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

“What is wrong with you? What did I do wrong, please tell me so that I may fix it?” You grabbed his hands holding them gently. 

He looked away “You… Just get out, I don't want you here!” He pulled away, turning away from you.

“Light,” you said softly, you touched his shoulder gently. 

He slapped your hand away, “Go away! Go find Kahir and leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore!”

“Light-”

“Are you deaf? Why are you still here! Just go back to your side piece!” the expression on your face made him realize he made a mistake. 

“He is not my side piece! I'm trying light. I'm trying my best here but I can only do so much if you don't trust me. We'll discuss this in the morning I'm tired and I don't want to deal with your temper tantrums right now”.

“Gina-” he cut himself off reaching for you as you walked out.

“I’ll sleep out here don't worry,” the sad smile on your face said it all. 

But he didn't apologize, it didn't feel right. Would you ever forgive him? It wasn't that he didn't trust you, he did and with his life. Perhaps he was just paranoid that you’d leave him like everything else. He had only had one friend before you and Kahir… did Kahir even count as his friend? Sure he was jealous of him but he still cared about him. His only friend tried to kill him and so he had to give up everything to save everyone. And to wake up 70 years later where everyone and everything you ever knew was gone, it was scary. It terrified him, but you were there and it felt like nothing could go wrong. And every time you hugged him and comforted him it felt as if he could be safe like he could be happy. So for you, he’d wait for hours and that horrible little lamp waiting for you. And it would all be worth it to see you smile when you came back to him. But sometimes he would have trouble controlling his emotions. Sometimes you would leave him alone for too long and he would cry scared that you had left him alone. What if it was another 70 years till he was let out. What if the person who found him made him do horrible things. In his time in the cave, the guardian would often complain and tell him to stop his crying. But he couldn't, he didn't know when he’d be let out or by who. And it scared him and every night he felt as the lamp became smaller and smaller. He would have anxiety attacks every day. He remembers when he was little he used to love small spaces. It felt as if nothing could harm him, and he would be safe as long as he stayed there, but now he couldn't bring himself to stand near a closet for too long. He hadn't told you all of this of course. How pathetic a genie scared of his lamp. But he supposed he wasn't a genie anymore, but still how stupid was it that he who could use magic and wield fire was afraid of small spaces. Perhaps if he could face his fears he could face you. He needed to feel like he could do something right. Or maybe he should just apologize. Or maybe you should, spending all your time with Kahir instead of him. He laid down wrapping the blanket around him. It felt so cold without you by his side. He scoffed, wrapping it tighter around him, going to sleep.

He woke up to an empty house after searching aimlessly for you and after finding you were nowhere to be found he burst into tears. 

“Gina!” he cried your name over and over again but there was no response.

You had left him like he knew you would. Perhaps if he had apologized you would still be here with him. No who was he kidding you would have left him eventually. But he couldn't stand the idea of being without you. He walked towards the door to go after you but to his surprise, the door was locked. He tried to force it open but it wouldn't budge. He tried to kick it down but it would not break. And in a last attempt, he tried to burn it down but the door remained unharmed. He screamed your name, kicked and begged you to come back and save him. And his eyes widened as he felt his surroundings get smaller. Eventually, he could barely scratch his arms out. And to his horror, they continued to shrink. Eventually, they were crushing him. It felt like he was back in the lamp. His face was covered in tears as he tried his best to fight the walls from crushing him. It hurt to breathe to this point, he couldn't breathe. And just when he felt his ribs were going to break he woke up.

He sat up abruptly breathing rapidly as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. His eyes filled with tears. His lip trembled as he let out a sob. He hugged himself as he continued to cry. He bit his lip trying to stop his sobs and the sudden need to cry your name. He wanted nothing more than to have you wrap your arm around him. 

“G-gina” he cried tears running down his face. 

The sound of his crying woke you up. You stood up walking towards the sound. And the sight that greeted you when you opened the door broke your heart. He was on the ground tears running down his face as he struggled to breathe. 

“Gina, I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean anything- I said, I'm sorry” you frowned.

You didn't like to see him cry. You sat down next to him wrapping your arms around him, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I know” you tried to reassure him as his breathing got quicker.

he tightened his grip on you “Please don't leave me… promise me that you’ll, that you'll never leave me”. 

“I promise” you ran your hands through his hair trying your best to help him through his anxiety attack. 

He buried his face into your chest as you reassured him. Eventually, his breathing slowed down and his eyelids became heavy. He fell asleep in your arms. He looked so small and innocent it hurt you to know that he was in pain. And the guilt was eating you up, you were the cause of his pain. You picked him up laying him on the bed. Placing a kiss on his forehead before attempting to leave. He grabbed your arm and the look he gave you, broke your heart. 

“Stay, please” His eyes became glossy. 

“Of course,” You said softly. 

You laid down next to him smiling softly as he tightly clung to you, wrapping his arms and legs around your body resting his head against your chest. 

“I'm sorry,” he said again, this time it was barely audible. 

“Don't worry about it too much, you have a point we should spend more time together” You kissed his forehead. 

“I...I was scared, I thought you would leave me for Kahir and… I thought you didn't love me anymore. I was scared that you’d leave me” He tightened his grip around you. 

“Light I promise you that as long as I breathe I will never leave you. You can't get rid of me that easily” he giggled relaxing slightly. 

“Well now that we're being open, I guess I have been spending more time than I should at work. I just felt as if you didn't want me home” you tighten your grip around him. 

He undid your hug before pressing his lips against yours. He was never good at explaining his emotions. But you understood him well enough to take that as an apology. 

“You want to tell me what happened before I came in” you ran your hand through his hair. 

“It’s stupid” He covered his face with his hands as it went bright red. 

“Light I can assure you that whatever made you feel this way is not stupid” you gently rubbed his shoulder. 

“I had a nightmare…” you pulled him towards you, giving him the reassurance he needed to continue. 

“I was all alone, … you left me, and” his voice shook. 

“You left me” his voice cracked slightly, 

“And I was trapped inside, I couldn't get out. I kept calling for you but you wouldn't answer. And then the walls start crushing me. Gina-I couldn't breathe it hurt-” He stopped himself sniffing slightly as he brought his hand up to wipe his face. 

You kissed the top of his head. 

“I thought I was back in that stupid lamp. I keep thinking about it. What if I get stuck in there for another 70 years? What if the person who finds me makes me do something against my will” he frowned at the thought. 

“That won't happen, I'll make sure it doesn't” you poked his nose with the tip of your finger.

He snorted and giggled a bit. 

“Stop being so sappy, it's making me sick,” he laughed.

You stuck your tongue out before pulling the blanket over the two of you 

“I love you” you smiled watching light’s face heat up. 

“I-I love you too,” he whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked it


End file.
